DELETE
Program Schedule Monday-Friday :4:30 am – Ronda Trese (replay) :5 am – Happy Morning Yehey :7:30 am – Joey & Teysi :8 am – NBA (live via satellite) (Mon) (until 10:30 am) :Pamana (Tue) :Learn with English (Wed) :Bayaning Bayani (Thurs) :Math Makulay (Fri) :8:30 am – Time Quest (Tue & Wed) :Ghost Fighter (Thurs & Fri) :9 am – Kamen Rider Fourze (Tue-Fri) :9:30 am – Kirarin (Tue-Fri) :10 am – Cyborg Kurochan (Tue-Fri) (Manila); TODAS Kids (province) :10:30 am – Nine Time Travels :11 am – KapinoyLand :11:30 am – Winx Club :12 nn – Save the Last Dance for Me (Philippine remake) :12:30 pm – Lunch Break :2 pm – Showbiz Star :2:30 pm – Kapinoy Cinema :4 pm – Before I Fall in Love :4:30 pm - :Mon: Operation Lingkod Bayan :Tue: Global Mission :Wed & Fri: PBA (until 6:30 pm) :Thursday: Makabayang Duktor :5:15 pm – TODAS Kids (Manila) (Mon, Tues & Thurs); Express Balita provincial editions (weekdays) :5:45 pm – Carita de Angel (Philippine remake) (Mon, Tue & Thurs) :6:30 pm – Express Balita :7:30 pm – Janella in Wonderland (Mon, Tue & Thurs) :PBA (until 9:30 pm) (Wed & Fri) :8 pm - :Mon: Abra Gayuma :Tue: 13 Original Movie (until 9:30 pm) :Thurs: I Will Be Here :8:45 pm - :Mon: Ghost Busters :Thurs: Shake, Rattle and Roll :9:30 pm – Your Heart, My Love :10 pm – Crazy Little Thing Called Love (Philippine remake) :10:30 pm – La Madrastra :11 pm – My Love Patzzi :11:30 pm – Ronda Trese :12 mn - :Mon: Linawin Natin :Tue: Snooky :Wed: Forum ni Randy :Thurs: Good Take :Fri: Report Kay Boss! :12:45 am to 1:30 am – Night of Song Music Saturday :5 am – Pasugo: Ang Tinig ng Iglesia ni Cristo :5:30 am – El Shaddai :7 am – Hapi Kung Healthy :7:30 am – Art Craft :8 am – Science Kwela :8:30 am – Mickey Mouse Clubhouse :9 am – My Friends Tigger & Pooh :9:20 am – Phineas and Ferb :9:45 am – NBA (Live via satellite) :12 nn – Lunch Break :2:30 pm – PBA :4:30 pm – Sic O'Clock News Naman :5 pm – Express Balita Weekend :5:30 pm – Bitag :6:15 pm – Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Philippine version) :7 pm – Whattaboys :7:45 pm – Sandy's Romance :8:30 pm – Once Upon a Time :9:15 pm – Born to be a Superstar :10 pm – Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya :10:45 pm – Happy TODAS :11:45 pm to 12:30 am – DMZ-TV Sunday :5 am – Jesus Miracle Crusade :6:30 am – Family TV Mass :7:30 am – Barney & Friends :8 am – Cooltura :8:30 am – Kusinahan :9 am – Super Pig :9:15 am – Chinatown TV :10 am – Viva Box Office :11:45 am – Don't Forget the Lyrics! (Philippine version) :12:30 pm – It's Partytime :2:30 pm – PBA :4:30 pm – CelebrityDATcom :5 pm – PBA :7 pm – The Million Second Quiz (Philippine version) :8 pm – Sic O'Clock News Naman :8:30 pm – Express Balita Weekend :9 pm – Born to be a Superstar :10 pm – Last Fool Show (new season) :10:45 pm – Sunday Sinemaks :12:45 am to 2:15 am – El Shaddai Note: Plus with IBC Hedliners every hour from 10 am, 12 nn, 4 pm and 10 pm everyday. IBC also airs the special coverage from the government such as SONA, election from Hatol ng Bayan and many more from PTV-4. The NBA season also on IBC this September till April. Schedules vary according to the US schedule. Please check the weekly season. IBC also covers the sports coverage such as boxing matches from Manny Pacquiao and Nonito "The Filipino Flash" Donaire, olympics and many more. 'List of IBC talents' IBC News and Current Affairs *Henry Omaga-Diaz (Express Balita) *Snooky Serna (Express Balita, Snooky) *Ricardo Cepeda (Express Balita) *Tony Velasquez (Ronda Trese) *Cathy Eigenmann (Happy Morning Yehey, Ronda Trese, Good Take, Cooltura) *Amelyn Veloso (Ronda Trese) *Alex Santos (Happy Morning Yehey) *Czarinah Lusuegro (Express Balita Weekend) *Randy David (Forum ni Randy) *Jing Castañeda (IBC Headliners) *Vincent Santos (Happy Morning Yehey, Express Balita Weekend) *Jarius Bondoc (Linawin Natin) *Maria Ressa (Global Mission) *Jun Veneracion (Global Mission) *Tony Falcon (Operation Lingkod Bayan) *Dr. Willie Ong (Makabayang Duktor) *Dra. Liza Ong (Makabayang Duktor) *Dominic Almenor (Report Kay Boss) *Ben Tulfo (Bitag) *Jeff Arcilla (weatherman) (Happy Morning Yehey, Express Balita, Hapi Kung Healthy) *Aldczar Aurelio (weather forecast) (Ronda Trese) *Dr. Edwin Bien (Hapi Kung Healthy) Kapinoy stars *Abra (Abra Gayuma,It's Partytime) *Louie Ocampo (Night of Song Music) *Georgina Wilson (Express Balita) *Carlos Agassi (Lunch Break) *Manilyn Reynes (Happy Morning Yehey, Lunch Break, Hapi Kung Helathy) *Lou Veloso (Hapi Kung Healthy) *Arlene Tolibas (Hapi Kung Healthy) *Bobby Yan (Lunch Break, Ghost Busters) *Pat Natividad (Lunch Break) *Noel Trinidad (Your Heart, My Love) *Dolly Anne Carvajal (Happy Morning Yehey, Showbiz Star) *Ryan Agoncillo (Lunch Break) *Joy Viado (Lunch Break) *Smokey Manaloto (Lunch Break) *Nicole Andersson (It's Partytime, Lunch Break, TODAS Kids, I Will Be Here, Happy TODAS) *Jackie Lou Blanco (I Will Be Here) *Nadia Montenegro (Lunch Break) *TJ Trinidad (Lunch Break) *Annabelle Rama (Lunch Break) *Ramon Bautista (I Need Romance, Sic O'Clock News Naman) *Maxene Magalona (It’s Partytime) *Anthony Suntay (Happy Morning Yehey, CelebrityDATcom) *Dolly Anne Carvajal (Happy Morning Yehey, Showbiz Star,CelebrityDATcom) *Wesley Chua (Chinatown TV) *Lizbeth Yap (Chinatown TV) *Louella Ching (Chinatown TV) *Wendy Ty (Chinatown TV) *Morgan Say (Chinatown TV) *RJ Valentin (Chinatown TV) *James Yap (PBA) *Mark Caguioa (PBA) *Arwind Santos (PBA) *Robert Jaworski (PBA) *Jason Castro (PBA) *Mark Caguioa (PBA) *Norman Black (PBA) *Wesley Gonzales (PBA) *Lebron James (NBA) *Kobe Bryant (NBA) *Michael Jordan (NBA) *Dwyane Wade (NBA) *Coco Martin (Cyborg Kurochan) *Sarah Geronimo (Kirarin) *Claudine Barretto (Your Heart, My Love) *Dingdong Dantes (It's Partytime, Your Heart, My Love) *Ya Chang (Happy TODAS) *Cherry Pie Picache (Your Heart, My Love) *Cogie Domingo (Crazy Little Thing Called Love, It's Partytime, Save the Last Dance for Me) *Jaclyn Jose (Your Heart, My Love) *DJ Durano (Your Heart, My Love) *Nikki Bacolod (It's Partytime, Your Heart, My Love) *Vandolph Quizon (Save the Last Dance for Me, Crazy Little Thing Called Love) *Say Alonzo (Crazy Little Thing Called Love, It's Partytime, Save the Last Dance for Me) *Joanna Morales (Crazy Little Thing Called Love, It's Partytime, Ghost Busters) *Lucas Zamora (It's Partytime, Ghost Busters, Abra Gayuma) *Alfred Vargas (Lunch Break, Janella in Wonderland) *Gloria Romero (Save the Last Dance for Me) *Princess Punzalan (Your Heart, My Love) *Juan Rodrigo (Your Heart, My Love) *Tetchie Agbayani (Your Heart, My Love) *Nicole Uysiuseng (Crazy Little Thing Called Love) *Joe Vargas (Crazy Little Thing Called Love) *Rebecca Chiongbian (Crazy Little Thing Called Love) *Biboy Ramirez (Crazy Little Thing Called Love, Save the Last Dance for Me) *Ashley Rivera aka Petra Mahalimuyak (Whattaboys) *AJ Muhlach (It's Partytime, Whattaboys, Lunch Break) *Nadine Lustre (It's Partytime, Sandy's Romance) *Anja Aguilar (It's Partytime, Born to be a Superstar) *Sam Concepcion (Born to be a Superstar) *Marvin Ong (It's Partytime, Born to be a Superstar) *RJ Jimenez (It's Partytime, Janella in Wonderland) *Ronaldo Valdez (Your Heart, My Love) *James Reid (It's Partytime, Happy TODAS) *Young JV (Happy TODAS) *Imee Hart (TODAS Kids) *MMJ (MM and MJ Magno) (It's Partytime, Happy TODAS) *Neil Coleta (TODAS Kids, DMZ-TV, Happy TODAS) *Tricia Santos (Happy TODAS) *Jason Abalos (DMZ-TV) *Yen Santos (I Need Romance) *G-Force Dancers (DMZ-TV) *Robi Domingo (It's Partytime, Happy TODAS, The Million Second Quiz) *Sue Ramirez (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids, Janella in Wonderland, Happy TODAS, Save the Last Dance for Me) *Khalil Ramos (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids, Born to be a Superstar, Save the Last Dance for Me) *Andi Manzano (It's Partytime, Your Heart, My Love) *Gary Lising (TODAS Kids) *Dina Bonnevie (TODAS Kids, I Need Romance) *Ian Veneracion (TODAS Kids, Don’t Forget the Lyrics!) *Giselle Sanchez (Don’t Forget the Lyrics!,Abra Gayuma) *Nel Gomez (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids, Ghost Busters, Janella in Wonderland) *Gee-Ann Abrahan (Happy TODAS) *Kiko Ramos (TODAS Kids) *Coleen Garcia (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids, Happy TODAS, Ghost Busters, Janella in Wonderland) *Cristine Reyes (Crazy Little Thing Called Love, It's Partytime, Happy TODAS) *Jake Cuenca (Crazy Little Thing Called Love, I Will Be Here, It's Partytime) *Maricar Reyes (Crazy Little Thing Called Love) *Shy Carlos (TODAS Kids) *Yassi Pressman (Whattaboys) *John Regala (Carita de Angel) *Phoebe Walker (Carita de Angel) *Jovic Monsod (Carita de Angel) *Jericka Martelle (Carita de Angel) *Andrei Felix (TODAS Kids, Janella in Wonderland) *Hiro Torobu (Carita de Angel) *Jamilla Obispo (Carita de Angel) *Victor Anastacio (Janella in Wonderland) *Joross Gamboa (Happy TODAS) *Abby Bautista (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids, My Little Janella, Janella in Wonderland) *Joey Marquez (Joey & Teysi, Abra Gayuma) *Tessie Tomas (Joey & Teysi, CelebrityDATcom) *Josh Padilla (It's Partytime, Whattaboys, Lunch Break, Janella in Wonderland) *Kat Alano (Janella in Wonderland) *Makisig Morales (TODAS Kids) *Mario Maurer (Before I Fall in Love, It's Partytime) *Erich Gonzales (Before I Fall in Love, It's Partytime) *Arkin del Rosario (Before I Fall in Love) *Jenine Desiderio (It's Partytime, Before I Fall in Love, My Little Janella) *Martin Velayo (Before I Fall in Love) *Cacai Bautista (Before I Fall in Love) *Michael Flores (Before I Fall in Love) *Baifern Pimchanok (Before I Fall in Love) *Dionne Monsanto (Before I Fall in Love) *Michael Shaowanasai (Before I Fall in Love) *Apasiri Chantrasmi (Before I Fall in Love) *Nana Dakin (Before I Fall in Love) *Karinyut Jindawat (Before I Fall in Love) *Stephanie Henares (Before I Fall in Love) *Sofia Andres (It's Partytime, Whattaboys) *Aki Torio (It's Partytime, Whattaboys, Lunch Break) *Bianca Casado (It's Partytime, Whattaboys) *Marlo Mortel (It's Partytime, Janella in Wonderland) *Janella Salvador (It's Partytime, Janella in Wonderland) *Freddie Gutierrez (It's Partytime, Happy TODAS, Janella in Wonderland) *Michael Martinez (Janella in Wonderland) *Elmo Magalona (Janella in Wonderland) *Chin Chin Gutierrez (Janella in Wonderland) *Keempee de Leon (Abra Gayuma) *Bettina Carlos (Janella in Wonderland) *Jon Lucas (Abra Gayuma) *Ella Cruz (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids, Ghost Busters, Abra Gayuma) *Francis Magundayao (TODAS Kids, It’s Partytime, Janella in Wonderland) *Giu Comia (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids) *Carla Castelo (It's Partytime, Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya) *Joey Paras (Abra Gayuma) *Ces Quesada (Your Heart, My Love) *Maui Taylor (Your Heart, My Love, Whattaboys) *Nathan Bareera (It's Partytime, Janella in Wonderland) *Rose Van Ginkel of Pop Girls (TODAS Kids, Janella in Wonderland) *Aubrey Caraan of Pop Girls (TODAS Kids) *Janica Buhain (Abra Gayuma) *Eddie Gutierrez (Abra Gayuma) *Carlyn Ocampo of Pop Girls (TODAS Kids) *Freddie Webb (Last Fool Show, My Little Janella) *Joyce Jimenez (Your Heart, My Love) *Thirdy Lacson (Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya, TODAS Kids) *Melanine Marquez (Abra Gayuma) *Jon Santos (Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya) *Sheng Belmonte (It's Partytime, Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya) *Carlo Lazerna (Janella in Wonderland, It's Partytime, Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya) *Andrea del Rosario (Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya) *Jade Lopez (Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya) *Paolo Serrano (Janella in Wonderland, Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya) *Isabella Gomez (Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya) *Blakdyak (Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya) *Rocio Olbes (Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya) *Pio Balbuena (It's Partytime, Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya) *Yam Concepcion (It's Partytime, Whattaboys) *Kenjhons (It's Partytime) *Mutya Orquia (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids) *Louise Abuel (TODAS Kids, Janella in Wonderland) *Lance Lucido (TODAS Kids) *Miel Cuneta (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids, Janella in Wonderland) *Cassy Legaspi (TODAS Kids, Abra Gayuma) *Mavy legaspi (TODAS Kids, Abra Gayuma) *Harvey Bautista (TODAS Kids) *Bimby Yap, Jr. (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids, Your Heart, My Love) *Sofia Millares (TODAS Kids) *Aldred Nasayao (TODAS Kids, Janella in Wonderland) *Timothy Chan (TODAS Kids, Janella in Wonderland) *Izzy Canillo (TODAS Kids) *Xyriel Manabat (Your Heart, My Love, TODAS Kids) *Pia Magalona (Janella in Wonderland) *Jerome Ponce (Janella in Wonderland) *Liza Soberano (TODAS Kids, Happy TODAS, It’s Partytime, Janella in Wonderland,Abra Gayuma) *Anne Discher (Janella in Wonderland, Happy TODAS, It’s Partytime) *Donjeff Tejada (Janella in Wonderland, Happy TODAS, It’s Partytime) *Sophia Tolentino (Before I Fall in Love, Happy TODAS, It’s Partytime) *Deither Gaviola (Before I Fall in Love, Happy TODAS, It’s Partytime) *Matt Edwards (Janella in Wonderland) *Anton Revilla (Janella in Wonderland) *Samantha Flores (It's Partytime, I Need Romance) *Juan Carlos Urquico (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids) *Juan Miguel Urquico (It's Partytime, Ghost Busters, TODAS Kids, Abra Gayuma) *Gerald Pesingan (TODAS Kids, My Batang Momay) *Charlie Green (It's Partytime) *Jordan Castillo (Carita de Angel) *Olyn Membian (Crazy Little Thing Called Love) *Paul Robis (Carita de Angel) *Lander Vera-Perez (Carita de Angel) *Janeena Chan (It's Partytime, Your Heart, My Love) *Dino Imperial (It's Partytime, Your Heart, My Love) *Paul Jake Castillo (Save the Last Dance for Me, Crazy Little Thing Called Love) *Bojo Molina (Your Heart, My Love) *Anna Luna (Crazy Little Thing Called Love, It's Partytime, Save the Last Dance for Me) *Steven Silva (Your Heart, My Love) *MJ Cayabyab (Crazy Little Thing Called Love, It's Partytime) *Danielle Castaño (Ghost Busters) *RJ Ledesma (Abra Gayuma) *Daniel Fernando (Ghost Busters) *Ai dela Cruz (Ghost Busters, Abra Gayuma) *Lance Christopher (It's Partytime, Ghost Busters) *LJ Moreno (It's Partytime, Ghost Busters) *Japeth Aguilar (Ghost Busters) *Jaycee Parker (Ghost Busters) *Coraleen Waddell (It's Partytime, Ghost Busters) *Miguel Aguila (It's Partytime) *Yoyong Martirez (Abra Gayuma) *Meg Imperial (It's Partytime) *Ronnie Ricketts (Your Heart, My Love, Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya) *Mitch Valdez (Carita de Angel, Abra Gayuma) *Anton Alvarez (It's Partytime) *Candy Pangilinan (Carita de Angel) *Rudy Fernandez (Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya) *Cherie Gil (Carita de Angel) *Phillip Salvador (Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya) *Ara Mina (Carita de Angel) *KC Montero (Janella in Wonderland) *Henry Edwards (Carita de Angel) *Jai & Joj Agpangan (Janella in Wonderland, TODAS Kids) *Joshua Cadelina (It's Partytime) *Dominic Roque (It's Partytime, Abra Gayuma) *Lani Misalucha (It's Partytime) *Thyro and Yumi (It's Partytime, as Thyro Alfaro for Abra Gaguma) *Jeriko Aguilar (Abra Gayuma) *Fretzie Bercede (TODAS Kids, Janella in Wonderland) *John Wayne Sace (Crazy Little Thing Called Love, TODAS Kids, It's Partytime) *Janine Tugonon (Whattaboys, DMZ-TV, It's Partytime) *Top Suzara (It's Partytime) *Mansueto Velasco (Abra Gayuma) *Celia Rodriguez (Abra Gayuma) *Alexis Navarro (Whattaboys) *Nathan Lopez (Your Heart, My Love) *Abigail Macapagal (Your Heart, My Love) *Tutti Caringal (Whattaboys) *Katya Santos (Whattaboys) *Rachel Alejandro (It's Partytime) *Boots Anson-Roa (Once Upon a Time) *Jodi Sta. Maria (Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya) *Richard Yap as Sir Chief (Happy Morning Yehey, Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya) *Vincent Bueno (It's Partytime, Abra Gayuma) *Ruby Rodriguez (Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya) *Christopher de Leon (Who Wants to be a Millionaire?) *Jinky Vidal (It's Partytime) *Gino Padilla (It's Partytime, Born to be a Superstar) *Paula Bianca (It's Partytime, Born to be a Superstar) *Joey Albert (Born to be a Superstar) *Dingdong Avanzado (It's Partytime, Born to be a Superstar) TV Commercials Voiced by: Terence Khan 'Pinoy Trese' :Una (No.1) sa masa :Para sa lahat :Narito ang 1st choice of the people. :Pinoy Trese: Kapinoy ng Pilipino kasama ang bagong Millennium. 'Super Mario Kart' :Are you ready for the Biggest Event since World War 2!! :Come on down to the doomster track and see Your Favorite Racers on the Tarmac!!! :This Sunday!, Sunday!, Sunday! :Kids on the 12 get in Free!!, Free!!, Free!! :Super Mario Kart is not responsible for any injuries, death, kidnapping, or sacrificing during your stay at the Toadstool Track. Batteries sold separately.